wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LII
Po śnie niespokojnym, który mi same smutne, choć niewyraźne przedstawiał obrazy, wstałam późno z ciężką głową i tak byłam zajęta myślami o biednej Zosi i wczorajszym postępku Lubomira, że zaledwie monosylabami mogłam odpowiedzieć matce, troskliwie i z niepokojem dopytującej się, co mi było, dlaczego wyglądałam blado i w szczególniejsze wpadałam zamyślenie. W parę godzin po południu siedziałyśmy obie w bawialnym salonie. Matka czytała jakiś nowy romans, który ją wielce zajmował, ja z roztargnieniem i prawie machinalnie haftowałam mankietki; oznajmiono Lubomira. Matka pośpiesznie i z zadowoleniem wyrzekła: — Prosić! Ja czułam zwiększający się niepokój. Lubomir z głębokim uszanowaniem powitał moją matkę, mnie uścisnął za rękę silniej niż zwykle, przy czym oczy jego zapaliły się tymi iskierkami, które najczęściej ukazywały się wtedy, gdy patrzał na mnie. Rozmowa szła z pól godziny zwykłym trybem, z tą tylko różnicą, że ja bardzo mało mieszałam się do niej. Smutna byłam i roztargniona; myślałam wciąż o rozpłakanej biednej Zosi; nie mogłam oderwać oczu od twarzy Lubomira, tak pragnęłam wyczytać na niej powody jego wczorajszego postępku. Lubomir wydawał się także więcej zamyślony i więcej jeszcze niż zwykle melancholiczny; matka, która i tak od pewnego czasu zostawiała nas niekiedy sam na sam, jakby w chęci, abyśmy się prędzej i lepiej porozumieli, powstała i przeszedłszy do sąsiedniego gabineciku usiadła z książką na sofce, tak że zostawiając wszelką swobodę rozmawiania, nie straciła nas jednak z oczu. Lubomir był u nas częstym gościem. Matka moja jako tak znacznie starsza czuła się uwolnioną od zbytnich ceremonii z młodymi ludźmi, toteż oddalenie sę jej do sąsiedniego pokoju było bardzo naturalnym. Musiało ono także być bardzo na rękę Lubomirowi, bo z pewnym pośpiechem przybliżył on swe krzesło do kanapki, na której siedziałam z moim haftem. — Wiem o tym — zaczął półgłosem — że pani byłaś wczoraj u mojej biednej siostry i posiadasz wszystkie jej tajemnice. Mówiła mi o tym sama. Pozwól pani, abym serdecznie jej podziękował za tę przyjaźń, za ten kwiat tak rzadki i drogi, jaki pani ofiarujesz Zosi... Serce pani to skarbnica diamentowych... — Nie potrzebujesz mi pan dziękować za przyjaźń moją dla Zosi — przerwałam. — Jesteśmy tak podobne do siebie wiekiem, uczuciami, pragnieniami, iż nic naturalniejszego nad to, żeśmy się zrozumiały i pokochały. Wierzaj mi pan, że wczorajsze zmartwienie Zosi mocno mię dotknęło... Wymawiając ostatnie słowa byłam przejęta istotnym żalem i podniosłam na Lubomira oczy, w których mimo woli zakręciła się łza. — Pani jesteś aniołem dobroci — wyrzekł pan Lubomir stłumionym głosem i wstrząsnąwszy głową powiódł ręką po czole. Twarz jego przybrała ponury, tragiczny wyraz, który dziwnie sprzeczał się z kobiecą miękkością rysów i zimną mglistością spojrzenia. — Pani nie wiesz — mówił dalej tym samym tonem — z jaką boleścią, z jaką rozpaczą zadawałem cios sercu mojej siostry... ale musiałem... musiałem... tak uczynić rozkazywał mi honor, obowiązek, rozkazywało mi sumienie ... — Mój Boże! — zawołałam — więc pan tak źle uważasz pana Władysława, tyle złego wiesz o nim! ... Na te słowa szczególniejszy wyraz przebiegł po twarzy Lubomira, wydało mi się, że mignęło po niej coś niby ironia, niby wstyd jakiś tajemny, niby zakłopotanie. Była to tylko błyskawica, po której przejściu na rysach jego osiadła znowu gruba warstwa melancholii i rozczulenia. Ale mnie się zdało, że w tym mgnieniu oka otworzyło się okienko duszy Lubomira, a ja ujrzałam przez nie... o! nie chciałam widzieć! spuściłam oczy na haft i tylko białe, atłaskiem wyszywane na batyście listki ukazały mi się jakoś szare i brzydkie... Lubomir mówił, znowu wstrząsając włosami i ręką wiodąc po czole: — Tak, pani! inaczej uczynić nie mogłem. Postępek ten był mi nakazany przez honor, przez obowiązek, przez sumienie i troskliwość o przyszłość siostry! Przecie jestem jej bratem! Wszakże ja to powinienem czuwać nad nią, nad młodą jej głową, rozciągnąć ramię męskiej opieki, być dla niej puklerzem, chroniącym od niebezpieczeństw, jakie spotykają tak często młodość i niedoświadczenie! o, pani! ja pojmuję moje obowiązki braterskie. Duch mój nie daremnie uniósł się nad poziom i buja w sferach niedostępnych dla wielu ludzi... W ten sposób mówił jeszcze dość długo. Ja zaś słuchałam, połykałam jego słowa, a gdy nareszcie podniosłam wzrok, Lubomir stał przede mną z wysoko podniesioną głową, w szlachetnej postawie. Oczy jego spotkały t się z moimi i znowu zapaliły się w nich skry srebrnawe. — Tak, pani — ciągnął pan Lubomir — gdyby było inaczej, gdyby honor, obowiązek, sumienie nie nakyzywały mi odmówić panu N. ręki mej siostry, czyżbym śmiał świętokradzką ręką zgnieść w jej sercu ten kwiat miłości, który sam najwyżej cenię ze wszystkich kwiatów, rosnących na tym naszym padole płaczu... Czyżbym poważył się targnąć na ten węzeł, prawdziwie magiczny, święty, niebiański, który wiąże serc dwoje! O, pani! ja zbyt wielką cześć wyznaję dla prawdziwej miłości, abym miał odebrać ją siostrze mej, gdyby nie nakazywały mi tak postąpić: honor, obowiązek, sumienie... "Tak — myślałam — on nie winien! tamten to był Zosi niegodnym, a on jak wzniośle pojmuje miłość, kim o niej mówi zapałem!" Listki, wyhaftowane na batyście, były już całkiem białe, oderwałam jednak od nich oczy i znowu spojrzałam na pana Lubomira. Wydał mi się w tej chwili bardzo pięknym. Na czole jego wyczytałam usprawiedliwienie go zupełne; niezwykły rumieniec wzruszenia palił się mu na policzkach; oczy, wpatrzone we mnie, migotały iskrami. — Jakaś pani dziś piękna! — wymówił szeptem prawie, nachylając się ku mnie. — Jak pani czarownic z tą dzisiejszą bladością, z tym smutkiem tajemnym, który czytam w twym oku! o, pani! i ja cierpiałem! Tu westchnął głęboko. Spojrzałam nań ze współczuciem. — Pan cierpiał? — spytałam cicho. — Tak, pani! — odpowiedział pełnym melancholii głosem, wiodąc ręką po czole — fale życia unosiły mię po szerokim oceanie świata i byłem jako łódka bez kierowniczego wiosła, jako okręt pozbawiony masztów swych i busoli! Podobny do wędrowca, zbłąkanego na piaszczystych wydmach pustyni, spragniony wszystkiego, co piękne i dobre, spragniony miłości prawdziwej, wielkiej, namiętnej, szukałem niespokojnym wzrokiem oazy, na której by spocząć mogły oczy moje i serce... Umilkł na moment, niby pod wpływem wzruszenia, nad którym zapanować nie mógł, a ja spuściłam oczy na haft, bo instynktowe niemiłe ogarnęło mię wrażenie. Wyraz "oaza" użyty przez pana Lubomira rażąco uderzył moje uszy. Razem z nim przypłynęło do mnie bolesne wspomnienie. Wszakże i pan Agenor, oświadczając się tego samego użył wyrazu! — Ale przyszła chwila — ciągnął po chwili pan Lubomir — że oczom moim ukazał się kwiat czarownej piękności, serce moje ujrzało i odgadło upragnioną oazę... Słowo w słowo tak samo mówił pan Agenor! — Tym kwiatem i tą oazą jesteś pani — omdlewającym prawie głosem wymówił pan Lubomir i dodał, bliżej jeszcze nachylając się nade mną: — Ja panią kocham! O, czarodziejska mocy wyrazu tego! jaki wpływ niezbadany i nieokreślony posiadasz na serca młode i gorące! Sama nie wiedziałam, jakim sposobem ręka moja znalazła się w dłoni pana Lubomira. Trzymał ją w silnym uścisku i mówił szeptem prawie: — Pani! pokochałem cię gorąco, namiętnie, na wieki... życie bez ciebie byłoby mi piekłem okropnym... czy podzielasz pani moje uczucia? Czy prawdą jest to, co czytałem tyle razy w twych niebiańskich oczach? O! powiedz mi, czy pozwalasz, abym do szanownej twej matki zaniósł prośbę o oddanie mi ręki twojej? Niech połączy nas wiekuisty węzeł miłości, niech droga życia wspólną nam będzie, a zaścielę ci ją samymi kwiatami. Powiedz mi pani, wymów jedno słowo, niech wyrok mój posłyszę z ust twoich! Czy pozwalasz mi mówić o tym z twą matką? . . . — Tak — odpowiedziałam z cicha, przejęta uczuciem szczęścia, bo słowa pana Lubomira brzmiały w mym uchu tak gorące, tak na wskroś przesiąknięte miłością dla mnie, tak prawdy pełne. . . — O, dziękuję ci, pani, dziękuję! — zawołał z uniesieniem, niosąc do ust mą rękę. — Zaraz, zaraz to uczynię... — I podniósł się na wpół z krzesła. — Albo nie — wymówił — jutro lepiej. Dziś, w tej chwili, radość mąci mi myśli w głowie.. . niezdolnym byłbym wypowiedzieć przed matką pani treści mego serca, wyśpiewać przed nią tej pieśni, która mi gra w duszy.. . Oddalę się; potrzebuję w samotności uspokoić zbuntowane bicia mego serca... potrzebuję w samotnym, słodkim marzeniu wychylić powoli kroplę po kropli ten kielich rozkoszy, jaki podałaś mi pani, dając mi swej miłości, swej ręki obietnicę... pożegnaj pani matkę swą ode mnie, bo ja nie mam siły... jutro lub dziś w wieczór będę tu i może mi danym będzie nazwać cię, pani, moją narzeczoną! . . . To rzekłszy okrył pocałunkami moje ręce i wybiegł z salonu drzwiami, od których siedzieliśmy o kilka kroków zaledwie. Powstałam, nogi się chwiały pode mną. Znowu więc posłyszałam ten cudowny wyraz: kocham, i drugi, bratni mu, a tak dźwięczny, tak tajemniczo rozkoszny: narzeczona! Pokój ze wszystkimi swymi sprzętami wirował wkoło mnie i przed sobą nic nie widziałam. Nagle poczułam się pociągniętą za rękaw; ktoś ujął moją rękę i sama nie wiedząc jak, znalazłam się w sali jadalnej z Binią, która, ciągnąc mię za sobą, spiesznie mówiła : — Pierwszy raz w życiu słuchałam pode drzwiami, ale było to z trwogi o ciebie... przewidywałam, że ci się dziś oświadczy... tak się też stało... przyjęłaś go prawie... nieszczęśliwe dziecko! pójdźże i zobacz sama... Tu zatrzymała się i wskazujący palec wyciągnęła ku na wpół otwartym drzwiom od przedpokoju. Dziś jeszcze, po wielu upłynionych latach, wspomnienie widoku, jaki ujrzałam wówczas, przejmuje mię bolesnym uczuciem! Dziś jeszcze rumieniec wstydu występuje mi na policzki przy tym wspomnieniu, a na serce kładzie się dłoń mroźna. A jednak wiele już lat upłynęło odtąd, wiele różnych na tym biednym świecie widziałam rzeczy! Cóż więc musiało dziać się ze mną wówczas, gdym była tak młoda, świeża duszą, niedoświadczona, tak łatwo i uparcie wierząca!... Na środku przedpokoju stał pan Lubomir, ubrany już w palto i w kapeluszu na głowie. Przed nim o parę kroków stała garderobiana moja, Zosia, trzymając w ręku żelazko do prasowania. On trzymał drugą jej rękę i ciągnął ją ku sobie. A twarz jego, mój Boże! jakiż wyraz miała twarz jego! Wstrętny jakiś, brzydki, niepojęty dla mnie, ale taki, że na widok jego twarz moja oblała się ukropem, brwi ściągnęły się mimo woli, powieki kłoniły się w dół pod naciskiem niezmiernego wstydu. Nie spuściłam ich jednak, okropna przejęła mię żądza zobaczenia, usłyszenia wszystkiego. Zosia, cała w płomieniach, wyrywała się i odwracała głowę. Pan Lubomir, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku i coraz silniej pociągając ją do siebie, wymówił dość cicho, ale głosem, którego każdy dźwięk przeszywał me serce: — Czegóż wyrywasz się, moja śliczna! takie masz piękne, filuterne oczki! Pozwól, abym na nie popatrzał! — Ja nie mam czasu, proszę pana! — odparła dziewczyna wyrywając się z całej siły. — No, co tam, że nie masz czasu! czyż nie możesz poświęcić mi jednej chwilki! Ja ciebie tak kocham... Nic więcej nie widziałam, nic więcej nie słyszałam... Ostatni wyraz wpadł mi do piersi jak kula ognista! Ciemno mi się zrobiło w oczach, dłońmi zakryłam płonącą twarz. Posłyszałam, jak Binia zatrzasnęła drzwi do przedpokoju, i poczułam, że położyła rękę na mym ramieniu. Słowa, które mówiła do mnie, jak niewyraźne brzmienie dochodziły do mego pojęcia; zrozumiałam tylko, że piastunka moja widziała już nieraz, jak człowiek, w którego szlachetność i miłość uwierzyłam, w podobny sposób zalecał się do mojej garderobny, i niespokojna o mój los umyślnie dziś oddaliła z przedpokojów lokajów, a wysłała tam pod jakimś pozorem Zosię, bo była pewną tego, co nastąpiło, i chciała mi oczy otworzyć. Odjęłam dłonie od twarzy, skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i stałam nieruchoma, patrząc przed siebie, a nic nie widząc. Jeden tylko wyraz, ten wielki, święty wyraz: kocham! brzmiał mi wciąż w uchu, ten wyraz zbluźniony, wymówiony do mnie przed chwilą z takim zapałem i taką prawdą w głosie, i jednocześnie tymiż ustami rzucony pod nogi pokojówce, na podłogę przedpokoju, z pustym śmiechem i zmysłowym uniesieniem! Poczułam na ustach uśmiech palący, gorzki jak piołun; po chwili uśmiech ten rozszerzał się i coraz więcej palił i bolał, aż roztworzył całkiem moje usta, z których wyszedł śmiech głośny, długi, z samej głębi piersi, i rozlegający się po obszernej sali całą gamą o coraz wyższych, przenikliwszych tonach. Upadłam na kanapę, twarz znowu zakryłam dłońmi i śmiałam się ciągle, coraz głośniej, a w piersi bolało mi coś i jęczało, i ręce czułam całe mokre od łez. — Co to jest? co to się stało? — posłyszałam przy sobie głos mojej matki, która przerażona rzuciła się ku mnie, odrywała mi ręce od twarzy i sama rozpinała moją suknię. — Wody! wody! — wołała z przerażeniem i kropiła moje skronie orzeźwiającym płynem; ale ja nie przestawałam śmiać się, zdawałoby się, że jakiś demon śmiechu wstąpił we mnie, a ja nie mogłam wyrzucić go z siebie, siliłam się, a nie mogłam. — Doktora! — wołała moja matka przeszywającym głosem; po tym jej wykrzykniku słyszałam jeszcze ruch jakiś wkoło siebie; zdawało mi się, że mię niesiono, aż przestałam całkiem słyszeć i czuć... straciłam przytomność. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy leżałam w łóżku rozebrana, a przy mnie stał lekarz z zamyśloną twarzą; matka moja, blada i bardzo smutna, Binia z zapłakanymi oczami, bez okularów, które znać zdjęła w przystępie rozpaczy, i z czepkiem opadającym z siwych włosów. — Niech pani się uspokoi — rzekł lekarz zwracając się do mojej matki — niebezpieczeństwa nie ma żadnego. Córka pani doświadczyła nerwowego ataku, który żadnych po sobie ważnych nie zostawi następstw oprócz skłonności doświadczania na przyszłość podobnych. Musiał to być skutek bardzo silnego moralnego wstrząśnienia, a oprócz tego panie tak niszczą swoje zdrowie i rozstrajają systemat nerwowy ciągłą zabawą, bezsennością, wrażeniami światowego życia, że... Przy ostatnich wyrazach lekarza matka moja spuściła oczy, fałdy na jej czole stały się bardzo głębokie: przenikałam, że dręczył ją w głębi wyrzut, jaki sobie czyniła, i niepokój o mnie. — Zapiszę córce pani uspokajające lekarstwo, ale przede wszystkim zalecam, aby przez trzy dni najmniej ani na krok nie opuszczała swego pokoju, nie widywała nikogo oprócz domowych i zostawała otoczoną najzupełniejszą ciszą i spokojnością... System nerwowy silnie jest podrażniony; radziłbym nadal powstrzymywać się od bezsennych nocy, częstego gwaru i zabaw, wrażeń działających na wyobraźnię, inaczej może nastąpić nerwowe osłabienie i rozstrojenie, którego tyle z naszych pań doświadcza, a które z czasem psuje organizm fizyczny i niekorzystnie wpływa nawet na charakter... Zwrócił się do mnie z pytaniem: — Pani musisz się czuć osłabioną i doświadczać bólu głowy? W istocie, miałam w skroniach ból nieznośny i byłam tak słabą, że zaledwie podnieść się mogłam na łóżku. Jak tylko lekarz oddalił się, wzięłam rękę mojej matki i całując ją rzekłam: — Moja mamo! proszę cię, abyś tak uczyniła, iżby pan Lubomir nie przestąpił więcej nigdy progu naszego mieszkania! Usiadła przy mnie i długo patrzyła ze łzą w oczach. — Wiem o wszystkim — wyrzekła w końcu — Balbina całą rzecz mi opowiedziała. Nie masz szczęścia, moje biedne dziecko, a jednak ja sama łudziłam się. Znowu pochyliła głowę, jakby wstydziła się i wyrzucała sobie, że nie zdołała ochronić mię od złudzeń i bolesnego rozczarowania. — To, co cię spotkało — mówiła dalej — to, co widziałaś dziś i co cię tak mocno dotknęło, może liczyć się do powszednich i całkiem zwyczajnych zdarzeń. Niejedna panna, starsza od ciebie i z innymi pojęciami i żądaniami, zaśmiałaby się tylko z czegoś podobnego, alboby co najwięcej bardzo lekko się zmartwiła, ale aniby jej na myśl przyszło wyrzekać się świetnego mariażu dlatego, że garderobiana jej przystojna, a narzeczony lubi ładne twarze wszędzie, gdzie je napotka, czy to w salonach, czy w przedpokojach... — Moja matko! — zawołałam podnosząc się żywo — czyliż sądzisz, że i ja podobnież uczynić powinnam była? Czyliżbyś chciała, abym oddała czyste, całe, tak żywo i niezmiernie mogące kochać moje serce człowiekowi, który rzuca swoje na wszystkie wiatry świata pod nogi subretkom i garderobnym?... — Serce? — wyrzekła z wolna moja matka — czyż myślisz, że u niego serce grało tu najmniejszą rolę w zalotach do twojej pokojówki?... — A jednak mówił jej, że ją kocha! — zawołałam. — Moje dziecko! — odpowiedziała matka ze smutnym uśmiechem — mężczyźni nie cenią tak jak my tego wyrazu; rzucają go często w żarcie, w uniesieniu jakimkolwiek, na wiatr. — O, moja mamo? — przerwałam — ja nie chcę człowieka, który mówi, że wyraz ten ceni wysoko, a lekceważy nim w gruncie; ja nie chcę człowieka, który wyraz ten na wiatr rzuca!... — I dobrze jest, że nie chcesz takiego człowieka — wyrzekła moja matka po chwili smutnego zamyślenia. — Zapewne, praktycznie biorąc, możesz źle wyjść na tym, możesz nie znaleźć nigdy, a przynajmniej długo, świetnego losu, jakiego bardzo dla ciebie pragnę; ale, Wacławo moja, ja nie należę do rzędu matek, które pragną z duszy swego dziecka zetrzeć wszystkie wyryte na niej litery lepszych i wyższych pragnień, a zastąpić je samymi arytmetycznymi cyframi, sprowadzonymi do jednego mianownika materialnego powodzenia. Sama będąc w twym wieku marzyłam, duchem wyrywałam się za obręb otaczającej mię sfery, śniłam o ideale... znalazłam go, ale i utraciłam własną winą... Wszakże ze snów mojej młodości i z cierpień późniejszych zostało we mnie coś, co mi mówi, że dobrze czynisz szukając po świecie nie tylko bogactwa i świetności, ale cnoty i prawdy, coś, co przeszkadza mi gniewać się na ciebie za to, że odrzucasz bogactwo i brzmiące imię dlatego, że razem z nimi nie ujrzałaś szlachetności i prawdziwego uczucia! To rzekłszy matka moja pocałowała mię w głowę i odeszła. Zostałam sama w pokoju, o przysłoniętych sztorami oknach, słaba, z bolącą głową, z pustką, która nagle utworzyła się w mej piersi. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy